Not as it seems
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: The world has gone to shit and I, ichigo, will be your guide into whatever the hell happened. I'll tell you my story and all the while using the most eloquent vocabulary. So buckle up bitches, we're going to the end of the world. Violence, cursing, and yaoi. There's some humor in there too. Inspired by 'the host'.
1. Chapter 1

**An: since I'm home I can find all the stories I've written and put them on here. *sneaks up on you* BOOM, another story! Whaaaaaaaat?! Yea, its not finished and I'm lacking on inspiration for it, but I still want you guys to read what I have so far. *salutes* see ya later bun-buns.**

I know you've probably heard this story hundreds of times, the whole 'humans going extinct' thing. Or the 'being an endangered species' part. But hey, shit happens.

Before I tell my story I need you guys to know, this ain't no vampire takeover nor is it the zompocalypse. (See what I did there?) Think more, up, and you'll get it. Go ahead, take your time, I can wait.

Get it yet? No? I'll take aliens for two thousand Alex. Fucking aliens, and not your E.T phone home type alien. No grey toddler looking shits either. Nope. No beam of light whisking you away. No one knew what they looked like, well, unless they got you.

Hey, don't get pissy with me. I didn't say they didn't get people, just said there were no beams of light. When they took people, no one knew what happened to you, until you came back different. Not physically different, no. It was obvious though. It was some brainwashing type shit. You used slang? Not anymore. Now you talk like you could star in a grey poupon commercial.

Can't tell the difference by personality? Your friend a snooty son of a bitch? Look at their eyes, that's all you need. They're eyes were kinda inverted, black were white should be and the irises were usually a freaky color.

Most of the _planet_ was taken over. My family was one of the lucky ones. I just had my sister's, crazy ass dad, and my usually perverted uncle.

But enough of my family, it was moving time. At the moment we needed to get out of the house we were staying in, they were getting too close for my liking. Since my dad went ahead to find my uncle, it's just my sisters and I. We have to find food, shelter, and transportation. I hot wired a car and we were on our way.

Just cause I'm seventeen doesn't mean I don't know how to steal a car, it should mean I do. We found a mom and pop grocery store and stocked up on food and supplies. Oh, and we _do_ have lights and shit, we were invaded not knocked into the stone age. But it's best not to use them, you know with the aliens being the rulers of the world.

I don't know how long it's been since all this happened, but it's been more than a year. We finally find a nice place, it's huge. It looks like a house slash library, big enough to hide if we're found.

When we walk in I knew something was wrong. I pulled out my gun told my sisters to hide. Yuzu was more than happy to do just that, Karin on the other hand….She wasn't having it. "Ichi, I'm not a baby. I can handle myself and a gun." Did she just whisper scream at me?

She was right, though they were twelve, they had grown up fast like me. I sigh all dramatic like and give her my back up. She was a good shot when she needed to be, and she asked questions first then shot your ass.

We walked into the foyer and there he was. Tall with sky blue hair, there was enough light to see that. He was facing away from us so I cocked my gun, and low and behold he flinched. Smart bastard put his hands up and turned around slowly. Sexy ass had on shades. That wasn't really a good sign. Karin thought so too and cocked her gun.

When she did that he decided to speak."Calm down ginger, I ain't one of them." Did he just?

Oh hell nah. "I'm the one with the gun, so it would be in your best interest not to fuck with me." I made sure he understood by putting the barrel of my gun to his forehead. He...laughed? Bitch just laughed.

Karin didn't think it was funny, to emphasize that she put her gun to his chest. "Take of the shades, if you're not an alien then you'll be fine." My sister's smart.

He slowly took them off to reveal gorgeous blue eyes. He was human, fine, but human. Yuzu come out, it's safe" I called to her, just above a whisper.

She inched out and relaxed on seeing the guns down. When we were no longer trying to kill sexy face we sat down. "So, you have a name?"

"Grimmjow, yers?"

After trying to figure out what the hell kind of name was grimmjow, I spoke. "I'm ichigo. Killer over there is Karin, and this is yuzu." i knew he wanted to laugh at my name, everyone did. A guy named strawberry wasn't a common thing.

He started to snicker, then it turned into full out laughing. He opened his face hole to speak. Hoe don't do it. "Berry!" Alright, imma shoot his ass. I pulled out my gun. "Whoa berry, don't shoot."

I felt my eye twitch. "Say berry again, say it, and _I will_ _shoot you!"_ look, he understands. Since he stopped I didn't need my gun.

As we got to know our 'roommate' things got weird. It got quiet. We were used to quiet, but this was different. Like how rabbits and deer get quiet when a wolf is around. I tried to drop it, I shouldn't have.

The shit hit the fan and it hit everyone in the face. A window shattered and tear gas flew in. I grabbed Karin and yuzu and ran, grimmjow right behind us. We made a beeline for the back door, it was blocked. Only pace we could go was to the fire escape. We were almost there when they got me, fuck! I fought back but they were on steroids, I swear.

Grimmjow saw me struggling and took my sisters. "Get them out of here, go!" we exchanged looks and we knew I wouldn't make it out of here. He turned and left with them. Good. They weren't getting my sisters, not even that sexy faced asswhipe grimmjow.

I finally elbowed the guys holding me and made a break for it. They caught up to me again. Shit on a fucking stick! I'm eloquent right? I took a hard right and burst through the nearest window. They can have the stain I would make. I landed with a thud, I was dying. I looked towards where I left the car and saw grimmjow and my sisters. They were driving away, they made it.

I thought that would be it, that my vision would darken around the edges and I'd just go to sleep. I didn't blackout right away. I blank a few times and saw a man in white, he walked over to me. He was one of them. He spoke in an oily voice. "That was smart to jump, but futile in the end." He smiled at me? "Now sleep child, I have use for you at a later date."

I blacked out then, but I wished I had died, because that probably would have been better than what happened next.

 **An: so, what'd ya think? Good, bad? I'm going off '** _ **the host**_ **' (kinda) which is a really good movie. If you haven't seen it you should.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: ok, i started out going off what i had written. Now? Not so much. Im kinda getting into the groove of the story again. (Have to find a way to tie gin into this now. He wasn't in it.) Getting better now, though I almost died last night. Puking your life away while you can only mouth breathe like a creep? Yea, I felt like I was dying. This was friday the 13th. Anyway, here you go bun-buns! ~** _Ichigo's thoughts and mind thing between him and alien._

When I woke up I thought I'd feel like elephants had a dance party on me, but I actually felt amazing. _Hmmm, I guess all that didn't happen._ I tried to shrug and get up but I was stuck. I opened my eyes and was met with nothing but floor, how though?

I started to panic just a little, trying to free myself. Yea, it didn't work. I heard the most asshole-ish chuckle and I kinda knew it was white suit from earlier. He bent over to look at my face. "Hello human. Did you think you died? You did didn't you?" Who the hell does this prick think he is? I glared at him. "Oh my, that's not nice. You are quite rude, but you won't be in a minute. Tosen, get everything ready."

I heard moving and then the leg of a medical tray was next to me. "What are you doing? Don't you fucking touch me!" I struggled in vain, because the next thing I knew, I could feel them cutting into my spine. "Stop it!" I didn't know what they were doing, but I had a feeling they were changing me.

The prick made sure I could see whatever it was. "Here you are, you can see it now. Isn't it beautiful?" The thing was actually pretty, when you don't think about it creeping into you. It looked like a black dandelion. When he thought I admired it enough he moved it out of my sight. Then I felt it. I felt it creep inside of me, along my spine and attaching itself to my brain.

I couldn't stop the scream tearing itself from my throat. It didn't hurt, no. It was infecting me, turning me into one of them. All of a sudden I couldn't move, well I couldn't feel my body. It sat up on its own. When did they untie me?

Who I'm guessing is white suit came closer to me, I wanted to put my foot up his ass. Taking my face in his hands, he tilted it from side to side. "Hmmm, you seem to be adjusting well human. Now, do you want to see what you look like, maybe clean up? It has been a month since we collected you. I think you can do both at the same time, give our new friend time to adjust to its new…..environment." He snapped his fingers and two men dressed in, guess what? White, led my shell of a self to a bathroom.

I was a bystander as I watched my body fumble with cleaning itself. I guess my new parasite couldn't get the hang of having hands. Whatever, I wasn't giving up.

It was a week before I was led back into that lab again. This time though, it was a black man with dreads waiting for me instead of wanna be Superman. That's what I called him. I sat down in a uncomfortable metal chair, waiting. Then the guy spoke. "I am tosen, what is your name new one?" Yea, no. Not talking to creep bug eye tosen. He frowned at that. "Do you not think it is polite to speak?"

Not to you, that's what I wanted to say. My mouth on the other hand, not so much. "I was trying to figure out how to. My name? I don't have one."

That's weird, I thought it would be some hard to pronounce type name. You know, like, just a series of clicks and grunts, weird shit. Tosen, I guess expected something like that answer. "We will give you one later then. Tell me, how old are you?"

 _Please stop talking to this creepy dude, I might actually throw up if I keep looking into his eyes_ , I thought to myself. Just then my mouth closed. _Huh_.

Tosen gave me a funny look. "Why did you stop talking, and why aren't you looking at me?"

Wait, what? So the thing actually listened to me. That was new, well aside from it speaking too. "It is just, your eyes unnerve my host."

"Your host? You were not supposed to form a symbiosis with it, you were supposed to take over it."

 _Don't you fucking dare take over my body, I didn't give it up!_ I was screaming now, no way this shit was happening. This **thing** inside me tilted **my** head. "What do you mean? I was not told of this."

Before tosen could speak the door opened. "What my college meant, was that the body you're in, well the person, turned himself over to us to further our existence. He should not be aware at all."

Noooo, that didn't sound suspicious at all. I couldn't take it anymore. "You liers! You fucking kidnapped me and made into a monster!" this whole thing was fucked up.

I felt a tickling at the back of my mind and passed out. I was surrounded by black when I opened my eyes, then something white appeared. It looked like….me. It was like I was staring into a mirror in a way. It was white as snow and its eyes were gold on black. _"What are you?"_

 _My copy looked at me for a while, then it stepped closer and touched my face. "Is this what you look like host? You never looked into a mirror, so I wouldn't know."_

 _So it was that thing. "Yea I guess so. If you're copying what you see then yea." Then I thought about it, why am I having a convention with this? I pushed its hand away and stood back. "Why are you doing this to me, using my body as yours?"_

 _It blank. "I, just like you, need to live. Though my species needs a host to do that."_

" _So you go around stealing and infecting people? That's fucked up." It had the decency to look sad. Damn right._

" _I...was not aware of this. I was just given your body to live in. The only thing I heard of this was from you. That is why I brung you here, to know the truth."_

 _I waved my hands around, "the fucks this place anyway?"_

" _Our mind." Our?_

The end of our conversation was wanna be Superman shining a light into my eyes. "Oh, there you are. I was wondering what happened to you. What was that blackout you had?"

 **An: dun dun dun! You saw where the mind thing happened right? I really wanted to go 'oooh weee oooh, oooh weee oooh'.**


	3. Interrogation and silver

**Hey y'all! I hope this is good, y'all prolly been waiting on this for** _ **forever**_ **! *dodges pitchforks* alright, damn! Ion** **know** **when the next one gonna come, so yea. I hope I'm not confusing y'all with the change in POV's. At least I'm telling the truth. I gotta big ass AN at the bottom, read it if you want. I'm petty as fuck tho and it's messy, so it should entertain you. Anyway, enjoy bun-buns! I lurve you! *salutes***

 **Oh yea, don't own bleach nor do I own** _ **The Host**_ **. I** _ **do**_ **desire the souls of the damned tho.**

I was still sitting in the damn chair, staring at slick rick. I just seem to come up with new shit for him. I wasn't in the mood to talk, not even insult him. Try getting, apparently, pulled into your shared mind with an alien. Shits tiring.

Slick opened his mouth, I wish he wouldn't. "You still haven't explained your blackout."

I rolled my eyes, cause I was in control now. "Look slick, I don't know what the hell happened. Even if I did? I wouldn't tell you shit."

Slicks eye twitched. "Look human, I can get information from you easily, or I can take it. Your choice." Did he just threaten me? Bitch ain't getting shit from me. I just gave him a blank look. He sighed, "fine then, tosen." He held out his hand and tosen gave him a spray bottle. Do I look like a cat? "Now, we will try this again. Tell me what that was."

When I didn't say anything he sprayed me in the fucking face! I didn't think anything of it until I started to feel weird. I felt like I was being forced into my mind somehow. "W-what did you d-do to me?" I asked groggily.

Slick smirked, bastard. "Oh, I'm just forcing our new friend out to talk. Don't worry, it'll only hurt a lot."

I felt it. It was horrible, excruciating. It hurt so much I blacked out again. _I was back in the blackness, looking in his eyes. "I am sorry host, this is causing you pain. I don't wish to do that." He looked really sad, I didn't get it._

" _Why are you being nice, you just want my body right?" I hissed out._

 _He shook his head. "That isn't true, my species forms a symbiosis with a host. We share a body, not take it." He frowned. "I must go, if I stay too long it will cause you more pain. Stay here, rest." As he said that he started to vanish, leaving me alone. I slept like he told me to, I didn't feel hatred towards him, not like the others._

When ichigo's eyes opened they were impassively looking at the dark haired man. This entity was not amused. "You wanted to speak with me?"

The man smiled. "Yes, though I find it annoying to have to force you out. Now, explain what happened earlier, if you please."

"My host blacked out, obviously. Why do you assume it was different?"

The man, aizen, just hummed. "I see. Well, if you say he blacked out I will believe you. But, I think it was more than that."

the being narrowed its eyes. "There is more you want, isn't there?"

Aizen smirked, "There is. Invade his mind and tell me if he has family. It's important I know this."

' _I do not like the sound of this.'_ He thought. "Why do you need that information?"

Aizen frowned, he would rather not have the being asking questions. "Your host is apart of a group that are trying to eradicate our race. I would like to know if he has family, if he does we can arrest them."

The being didn't believe a word aizen was spouting. He nodded and closed his eyes. He pretended to concentrate, deepening his breathing. When he opened his eyes he spoke, "His family has all perished. He is alone."

Aizen didn't like that, but it satisfied him somewhat. "That is...sad to hear. You may go to your room, rest." He got up and left the being to himself, tosen following him out. When they were gone the being did go to his designated room, but he didn't rest. No, he needed to get him and his host out. He was peaceful, didn't like unnecessary violence. And he wasn't keen on war. He was not stupid by far, he somehow knew that aizen waged war.

He sat and waited until the spray aizen administered wore off, then he went into his shared mind. _He looked around the darkness and found his host. The boy was still asleep. He sat next to him and admired his features, the boy looked better without the scowl he wore the last time he'd seen him._

 _He gently shook him awake, they needed to talk now._

 _I felt someone shaking me and swatted the hand away. "Tryna sleep, leave me alone." I grumbled. I'm grumpy when I wake-up. The shaking didn't stop so I glared at whoever it was. It was the alien. He shrank at my glare, wasn't trying to scare him. "What, is that asshole gone?"_

 _He nodded. "We are alone now. We need to speak though, it is important that you tell me everything."_

 _I sighed as I wiped my face. "Alright. Well some time ago we got invaded, you guys started showing up and taking people. People started freaking out and going into hiding, some fighting back. No one knows what happens to the ones that get taken, well I do now. But yea, it's fucking war and I was just trying to survive."_

 _My twin, might as well call him that, nodded sadly. "I expected as much. Now that I know, we need to leave. I don't like it here and I don't like that man."_

 _I snorted. "You ain't the only one dude. How we leaving?"_

 _He opened his mouth then closed it. Did...did he not have a plan? "I don't know. I haven't gotten that far."_

 _I sighed, cause damn. I guess it's up to me. "I'll come up with something. But I need to know, do you have like powers? Cause I would rather not die, again."_

 _He thought for a while, then his? Face brightened. "I am stronger than you and I can speak telepathically with my own race."_

" _ok that's good. Let me be in control, I'll find us a way out." He nodded and I slowly came to the surface._ That's still some weird shit. I looked around our 'room' and saw a floor to ceiling window. Hmmmm, that could work. "Alright, I have a question. If I jumped out of this window, would it kill us?"

I felt a tingling in my head and felt him shake his. I needed to give him a name. I walked to the door and peeked out, no one there. Since we were alone I could do what I needed. I went back to the window and backed up, I was going to need a running start. " _Wait. If I am the one in control then we will not perish. Any wounds we will get will heal."_

I nodded and closed my eyes, I'd happily take backseat if it meant it wouldn't hurt. I watched from inside our head, as he ran to the window and jumped. He covered our face and we landed on some superhero type shit. He looked at our arms and I noticed the glass, but as he pulled it out the cuts healed. Alarms started going off and he looked up, slick watched us from his office. We turned away and ran. I don't know where we can go, but I'm glad we're not in there.

We found an abandoned house a while away, you see a lot of those now. I could feel that we were tired. We were about to go to sleep when my body stiffened, it wasn't me. Still not in control I spoke in my head. _"What is it?"_

He didn't speak, just got up and hid. I didn't get it until a silver haired man came into the room, he was looking for something. "Ya can't stay here, it ain't safe. Aizen don't just let ya get away." So he was talking to us? How did he know we were here?

When he turned around I knew how. His eyes, they were this eerie blue, like they glowed. He had to be an alien. "Why should we believe you? You know that man." Apparently we talk to strangers that we're hiding from.

Silver fox smiled and closed his eyes. "Cause I know him, is why ya should believe me. He's been looking for me for years, didn't like that I beat out the alien he put in me."

Beat it, how? "That's not possible."

Silver waved a hand. "A lot a things ain't possible. But we can reminisce when we get where we going, we need to leave." OK, we're obviously not going to believe this guy, this could be a trick.

I guess I was the only one who thought that cause we stepped out of our hiding place. The fuck? " _Yuki!"_ I screamed and we stopped. Thank you.

"What does that mean? Yuki?"

The silver guy smirked. "It means snow, I guess that's yer name now. Though it's for a girl, I like it." shit, I just gave him a girl name. But it does fit, I mean the guys snow white.

Fuck it, I'm too tired. " _If you trust him then we can go, but if this turns out to be a trap I'm kicking your ass."_ we leave with the guy and he actually helped us cause as we left the house we were in, others stormed in.

When we finally made it to a safe place he spoke again. "M'names gin, nice ta meet ya yuki and…?"

I rose up for a minute, I guess I can be polite. "Ichigo. I'm going to sleep now." And then I was dead sleep, today's adventure wore me out.

As yuki took the abandoned bed closest to the door, I watched, intrigued. I had never, in all the years of being aizen's 'subordinate' seen an alien join with a person. Well, I had once. But this was different. They actually took turns being in charge, while I had to beat my 'occupant' down. I got some nifty gifts outta the deal though.

I wasn't one to trust easy, but they had escaped aizen, like me. So, why not help?

It took me a while to go into a light sleep, you can never be too careful when on the run. I usually never dreamed, but with my new roomy here, it seems like that's a given.

 _I was in a strange forest, it looked_ _normal except for the luminescent plant life and floating beings. I had seen these before, but they were_ different _somehow. I couldn't describe it. They seemed peaceful._

 _The floating black dandelions passed me by like I wasn't there. Until one paused. It came closer to me, hesitantly. Once it was near my_ _face_ _it started to move as if dancing. It was_ _beautiful_. _I_ _couldn't_ _take my eyes off_ _of_ _it_.

 _Once_ _the_ _dance was over, it stilled. I_ _hate to admit I was disappointed, but I was. Then the air shifted and there was the kid, ichigo, staring at me._ " _What are you doing here?"_

 _Oh, it was yuki. I scratched my head wondering the same thing_. " _I don' really know myself. What is this place anyway?"_

" _This place," he said smiling_ , _"Is my home. Which is why I'm wondering how you got here. Especially since it's a dream."_ _So_ _we're_ _in_ _his_ _dream_.

" _Wait, this is yer dream? How?" All_ _this is confusing to me_.

 _Yuki chuckled, it was kinda cute_. _"Well, my kind can communicate telepathically with each other, maybe since you are like me you can too."_ _He looked like he was concentrating_ _really hard for a moment, then mumbled to himself._ _"But you shouldn't be able to come into my dreams. Only my destined one should, but that's impossible."_

 _I raised an eyebrow at that. Destined one? This was sounding really weird and ol' fashioned. But before I could say anything the forest started to fade, yuki too._ _His eyes widened some then he was gone._ I was awake now, something woke me, I know it did. I slitted my eyes open a little, barely enough for someone to notice and took in my surroundings. I didn't see anything but I felt it. They were too close.

I quickly yet quietly got out of bed, making sure to not alert whoever was getting close. I walked over to yuki and woke him, covering his mouth when he started to speak. "Someone's comin', we need ta go. Now!" I hissed quietly. He nodded and we escaped out a trap door in the closet. I make sure all of my hideouts have an extra way out, can't be too sure. Once we're out safely, we go into the woods and run. I can hear aizen's goons breaking down the door.

When we're far enough I find a car and hotwire it. We need to move faster than our own two feet can take us, and we need to get to a friend of mine. I look to yuki and he's giving me a strange look. "Ya alright yuki?"

He just nods as i focus back on the road. Then he speaks, his tone curious. "How can you see with your eyes closed?"

I chuckle at this, of all the things to ask. "My eyes ain't closed." I can see him shoot me a skeptical look. "Really. I can see perfectly, I jus' don' like openin' my eyes too much. People don' really take iridescent blue eyes too well." he just nods again and we lapse into a silence. It's gonna be a long drive, and I hope nothing too dangerous happens.

 **OK, this has been in google docs for like, two months. I immediately started it after chapter two, but I got stuck when I got to gin. I hope it transitioned good. Oh! And y'all remember when I ranted about my coworker fucking over me? Well, y'all will be glad to hear that karma is indeed a bitch. That's my nigga. So, spunky told me to not worry and that karma would handle it. She did yo, and guess what?! Bitch got fired!**

 **A couple days later she was tryna act all friendly with me and shit, then a couple days after that I went back to work and found out she got fired! Not only fired, but got walked outta Walmart (where I work) in handcuffs! She was stealing y'all.**

 **Bitch stole apparently $500 dollars wortha DVDs and a lot of groceries! She worked in site to store, which is next to electronics, so it was easy to get them DVDs. But, come on bruh! We get paid a lot compared to fast food places, my checks be like almost $600! So I know she coulda bought that shit! I just wish I was there to see it, I was off that day. I'm done ranting now. I woulda told y'all then, but fuck, I ain't wanna just post a AN with all this shit and piss people off.**


End file.
